bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ichigo Kurosaki
Ichigo Kurosaki (黒 崎 一 護, Kurosaki Ichigo) ist ein Mensch, der sowohl ein Fullbringer als auch ein Gemischtquincy ist, der durch die Begegnung mit Rukia Kuchiki Shinigami-Kräfte erlangt hat und seitdem zu einem Ersatz-Shinigami wurde. Seine Eltern sind Isshin Kurosaki (geboren Isshin Shiba) und Masaki Kurosaki, außerdem hatt Ichigo zwei jüngere zweieiige Zwilingsschwestern, Karin Kurosaki und Yuzu Kurosaki. Orihime Inoue ist seine Ehefrau, zusammen haben sie einen Sohn namens Kazui Kurosaki. Zeitweilig war Ichigo Mitgleid in Kūgo Ginjōs Xcution, dort war er als Mitglied Nummer 007 registriert. Aussehen Das hervorstechendste Merkmal an Ichigo ist sein stacheliges oranges Haar. Er ist ein ziemlich großer, schlanker junger Mann mit Pfirsichhaut und braunen Augen. Er trägt gerne eng geschnittene Kleidung. Er neigt dazu, Hemden mit der Nummer 15 zu tragen, weil sein Name ein Homonym für die Nummer ist. Seitdem er Shinigami geworden ist, ist er merklich muskulöser geworden, wie seine Schwester Karin bemerkte. Wenn er in seiner spirituellen Form ist, trägt Ichigo die Standard-Shinigami-Kleidung, mit einem zusätzlichen Riemen über der Brust. Anfangs war es ein dicker brauner Gürtel, der seine Zanpakutō-Scheide hielt, aber später wurde er zu einem roten Rosenkranz, nachdem er seine eigenen Shinigami-Kräfte erweckt hatte. Es ist wie ein Drachen mit einer flachen Ober- und Unterseite geformt. An Ichigos Aussehen haben mehrere Menschen, darunter auch Jūshirō Ukitake , angemerkt, das er eine Ähnlichkeit mit Kaien Shiba , dem ehemaligen Leutnant der 13. Division, habe. Nach dem Training im Dangai wurden Ichigos Haare beträchtlich länger und er ist merklich größer gewordent. Nachdem Ichigo seine Shinigami-Kräfte verliert, kehrt sein Aussehen zu dem zurück, das es vor seinem Dangai-Training war. Siebzehn Monate nach dem Sieg über Aizen ändert sich das Gesamtbild von Ichigo nicht, aber er wird wieder größer und bekommt Koteletten. Nachdem er seine Kräfte zurückgewonnen hatte, scheinbar verursacht durch die verbleibende Energie aus seinem Fullbring, besteht die Shinigami-Kleidung von Ichigo aus einem dickeren Band über seiner Brust. Er hat vier schwarze vertikale Linien auf seinen Unterarmen und schwarze, tätowierte Bänder, die sich über seine Brust, seine Handgelenke und Knöchel kreuzen. Ähnliche Bänder, aber mit weißen Enden, liegen als Halsbänder um seinen Hals. Nach dem Training im Soul King Palace trägt Ichigo sein normales schwarzes Shihakushō, aber mit einigen bemerkenswerten Veränderungen: Er hat zwei weiße Schulterplatten, die seine Brust in einer X-Form kreuzen und seine Shikai-Klingen an Ort und Stelle halten, mit der Platte auf seiner linken Schulter drei mit roten Schuppen geschmückte Abschnitte und ein weißer Umhang mit schwarzen Markierungen um seine Taille. Charakter Ichigo ist ein 15-jähriger, der versucht ein Einzelgängerimage aufzubauen, weswegen seine Augenbrauen andauernd zusammengezogen sind. Er hat von Natur aus oranges Haar, welches viele Schläger auf seiner Schule zu stören schien, daher griffen sie ihn ständig an. Ichigo behauptet, es sei ihm egal, was andere denken, sowohl über seine Haare als auch über andere Dinge, und scheint die Kämpfe mit den Schlägern zu genießen. Ichigo ist ein sehr guter Schüler. Er lernt regelmäßig und vernachlässigt seine Hausaufgaben nicht, da er zu Hause nichts Besseres zu tun hat. Später wird jedoch erzählt, dass Ichigo nur so hart arbeitet, um die Vorurteile umzuwerfen, die Lehrer öfter von ihm haben, basierend auf seiner Haarfarbe und seinen Aktionen mit den anderen Mitschülern. Es zeigte sich auch, dass Ichigo, obwohl er durch seine Beschäftigung als Shinigami immer weniger zur Schule geht, immer noch seine Prüfungen besteht, obwohl seine Lehrer ihm wegen seiner häufigen Abwesenheit Extraaufgaben geben müssen. Da er sich früher ständig mit anderen prügelte, hatten viele Schüler Angst vor ihm, selbst sein jetziger Freund Keigo Asano. Man sieht, dass die meisten Mädchen in seiner Klasse, Tatsukis und Orihimes Freundinnen, sich wegen seiner dauernden Kämpfe und seinem Aussehen vor ihm fürchten. Orihime selbst fürchtete sich zwar vor ihm, aber nachdem sie etwas Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatte, merkte sie, dass er gar nicht so unheimlich ist; sie beschreibt ihn sogar als eine sehr freundliche Person. Im ersten Film sagte Rukia, er sehe nur angsteinflößend aus. Er scheint von Kindern, zum Beispiel Karins Freunden, die ihn gerne nach Hilfe fragen, gemocht zu werden. Nel klammert sich oft an Ichigo, wenn sie Angst hat, und bricht in Tränen aus, wenn ihm etwas Schlimmes passiert, zum Beispiel als Ulquiorra Ichigo während ihres ersten Kampfes fast getötet hat. Er hat noch nie die Stimme gegen seine Schwestern Yuzu und Karin erhoben, mit seinem Vater streitet er sich allerdings oft. Von der Persönlichkeit her ist Ichigo normalerweise stur, reizbar, direkt, manchmal auf Konfrontationskurs (zum Beispiel mit Rukia, Renji oder Ganju), spontan, entschlossen, zynisch, impulsiv und überaus beschützerisch seinen Freunden gegenüber. Außerdem fühlt er sich extrem unbehaglich im Beisein von nackten oder schamlos bekleideten Frauen, so wie Yoruichi oder Rangiku. Es passiert ihm auch oft, dass er Namen falsch liest, so liest er den Namen von Yasutora Sado als "Chado" und den von Uryū Ishida als "Ametatsu Ishida". Eine weitere schlechte Angewohnheit von ihm ist, dass er oft die Namen und Gesichter seiner Klassenkameraden vergisst, so erkennt er Uryū Ishida bei ihrem nach seiner Auffassung "ersten Treffen" nicht wieder und fragt sich, woher dieser seinen Namen kennt. Seine Freunde behaupten sogar, dass er nur die Hälfte der Klasse kennt, was mittlerweile zu einem Running Gag geworden ist. Nach einem verlorenen Kampf kann er auch in eine tiefe Depression verfallen, etwa nach dem Kampf gegen den vierten und den zehnten Espada, Ulquiorra und Yammy. Manchmal ist Ichigo auch sehr analytisch und begreift Dinge schneller als andere. Ichigo hat Schwierigkeiten mit dem Respekt und ist oft sehr unhöflich, wenn er mit Älteren spricht. Er nennt einige Kommandanten beim Vornamen (Kenpachi Zaraki, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki), trotz Protest der letzten beiden und benutzt fast nie irgendwelche Höflichkeitsformen. Nur wenige Leute behandelt er mit Respekt und spricht sie mit -san an: Yoruichi Shihōin, Kisuke Urahara, Jūshirō Ukitake, Sajin Komamura, Rangiku Matsumoto und Suì-Fēng. Später zeigt sich, dass Ichigo im Kampf extrem ehrfürchtig ist. Beim zweiten Kampf mit Grimmjow fragt er diesen, was mit seinem Arm passiert ist. Er veranlasst Orihime später in Hueco Mundo, seinen Gegner Grimmjow zu heilen, beschützt ihn nach dem Kampf vor verräterischen Angriffen von Nnoitra und weigert sich, einen halbtoten Ulquiorra anzugreifen. Er vermeidet es, seine Gegner zu töten und trauert meistens, wenn sie sterben. Außerdem hat er eine Abneigung gegenüber seinem inneren Hollow und versucht, seine Kraft zu meiden, außer es ist absolut notwendig. Jedoch akzeptiert er diesen, da es sich um ein Teil von ihm selbst handelt. Siebzehn Monate nach dem Kampf gegen Aizen hat sich an seiner Eigenschaft, ständig in Kämpfe verwickelt zu werden, nichts verändert. Allerdings hat er die Fähigkeit, Geister und andere spirituelle Wesen zu sehen, verloren. In der Serie hat Ichigo keine romantischen Gefühle gegenüber irgendwelchen Frauen gezeigt. Es gibt ein starkes Band zwischen ihm und Rukia, und ihre Hass-Liebe-Beziehung hat etwas an romantischem Potenzial. Orihime ist in Ichigo verliebt, aber Ichigo zeigt keine Anzeichen von Liebe, da er nur beschützerische Gefühle für sie gezeigt hat. Nel hat zu Ichigo ebenfalls eine starke Zuneigung entwickelt und ist in ihrer Kinderform anfangs eifersüchtig auf Rukia gewesen. In ihrer erwachsenen Form hat sie Ichigo bei ihrer Umarmung fast erdrückt. Im 1. Movie hatte Ichigo eine tiefe Freundschaft zu Senna entwickelt. Im Endeffekt opferte Senna ihr Leben, um seines zu retten. Vergangenheit thumb|Ichigo als Neunjähriger an der Hand seiner Mutter Ichigos Vergangenheit bestand eigentlich aus einem normalen Leben mit seiner Familie, bis auf den Umstand, dass er Geister sehen konnte. Da sein Name, wie sein Vater ihm sagte, Beschützer bedeutet, wollte er seine gesamte Familie, besonders aber seine Mutter, die der Mittelpunkt der Familie war, beschützen. Also ging er mit vier Jahren in ein Dōjō, um dort Kampfsport zu lernen. An seinem ersten Tag traf er dort in einem Übungskampf auf Tatsuki Arisawa, mit der er sich später anfreundete. Diese besiegte ihn mit einem Schlag in unter zehn Sekunden. Ichigo fing an zu weinen, doch als er seine Mutter in der Tür des Dōjō stehen sah, wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und ein breites Grinsen trat an deren Stelle. Tatsuki gibt gegenüber Inoue zu, dass sie diese Eigenschaft Ichigos gehasst hat. Als er ca. neun Jahre alt und mit seiner Mutter auf dem Nachhauseweg vom Dojo war, bemerkte er ein Mädchen am Flussbett des Karasu, welches zu dieser Jahreszeit eigentlich ausgetrocknet ist. Da es zu jener Zeit aber sehr regnerisch war, führte der Fluß jede Menge Wasser. Weil das Mädchen sehr traurig aussah, dachte Ichigo, es würde gleich in den Fluss springen. Um seinem Namen alle Ehre zu machen und möglichst viele Menschen zu beschützen, allen voran seine Familie, eilte er dem Mädchen zu Hilfe. Seine Mutter Masaki lief Ichigo hinterher, da es gefährlich war, dem Flussbett so nahe zu kommen. In dem Moment als er das ominöse Mädchen, welches als Köder von Grand Fisher ausgelegt worden ist, erreicht, verschwindet dieses. Masaki erreicht den Ort des Geschehens gleichzeitig mit dem Hollow, so dass sich dieser spontan dafür entscheidet, statt Ichigos Seele, die seiner Mutter zu verspeisen und sie so zu töten. Seit diesem Moment verbrachte er seine Freizeit damit am Ufer des Flusses auf und ab zu gehen (und auf seine Mutter zu warten) oder da zu hocken, bis ihn seine Familie tränenreich klarmachte, wie sehr sie sein Verhalten verletzte. Er gab sich selbst und niemand anderem die Schuld am Tod seiner Mutter und der daraus resultierenden Traurigkeit seiner gesamten Familie. thumb|left|Ichigo schließt mit Chad einen Pakt Später, als er in die Junior High School kam, wurde er häufig wegen seiner orangen Haarfarbe, die bei den normalerweise schwarzen oder braunen Haaren der Japaner sehr ungewöhnlich war, verprügelt. Er färbte sich jedoch nie die Haare oder ähnliches, da er sich nicht um die Meinung der anderen kümmerte. Durch diese ganzen Kämpfe in seiner Jugend wurde Ichigo körperlich ziemlich stark, jedoch gewann er bei seinen Lehrern auch ein Image als Raufbold, was ihn dazu antrieb, in seiner Freizeit, in der er ohnehin meist nur zu Hause saß und nichts zu tun hatte, zu lernen, um seinen Lehrern das Gegenteil von dem, was sie über ihn dachten, zu beweisen. Kurz bevor Ichigo in die High School kam, traf er Yasutora Sado. Dieser wurde grade von ein paar Kriminellen verprügelt. Chad, der sich jedoch wegen eines Eides, den er seinem verstorbenem Großvater schwor, nicht wehrte, war schwer verletzt und an einen Stuhl gebunden. Als die Gangster drohten, Chads Münze, ein Erbstück seines Großvaters, zu zerstören, tauchte Ichigo auf und vertrieb die Kriminellen unter großem Risiko. Nach diesem ersten Treffen, bei dem Ichigo erfuhr, dass Chad nur kämpfen würde, um jemandem zu helfen, nicht aber für sich selbst, schlossen sie einen Pakt, dass sie immer für einander kämpfen und sich beschützen würden. Im darauf folgendem Jahr kamen sie beide auf die Karakura High School. Handlung Anfang der Story thumb|left|Ichigo und Rukia treffen sich zum erstenmal Am Anfang der Story sieht und konfrontiert Ichigo einen Shinigami namens Rukia Kuchiki, welche in seinem Zimmer auf der Suche nach einer Seele ist. Während ihrer Konversation greift ein Hollow das Haus an, der Ichigos Spur bis zu seinem Haus verfolgt hat. Wegen Ichigos Einmischen in Rukias Arbeit während einem Versuch, seine Familie selbst zu beschützen, wird Rukia verletzt und ist gezwungen, ihm in einem verzweifelten Versuch, die Familie Kurosaki zu beschützen, ihre Kräfte zu übertragen. Bei der Übertragung nimmt Ichigo sich fast ihre ganze spirituelle Energie anstatt der Hälfte, wie Rukia es vorgesehen hatte. Mit Rukias Shinigami-Kräften und seiner eigenen immensen spirituellen Energie macht Ichigo kurzen Prozess mit dem Hollow und Rukia geht. Am nächsten Tag taucht Rukia in Ichigos Klasse auf, jetzt allem Anschein nach als normaler Mensch, da seine Mitschüler sie nun ebenfalls sehen können. Rukia erzählt Ichigo, dass sie ihre Seele (Shinigami Aussehen) nun - einem sogenannten Gigai - ruht, der es ihr erlaubt, ihre Kräfte wiederherzustellen und sich zu erholen für die Zeit, in der sie in der Welt der Menschen ist, somit der reinen Logik zu folgen, auch anderen Menschen sie sehen können, die keine sonderbaren und nennenswerten Fähigkeiten besitzen um Hollow´s oder sonstige Konpaku sehen zu können. Bis sie ihre Fähigkeiten wiedererlangt, besteht Rukia darauf, dass Ichigo ihre Pflichten als Shinigami übernimmt, die darin bestehen, Hollows zu vernichten und Seelen in die Soul Society durch das sogenannte Konsō zu bringen. In dieser Zeit ist es ihm aber nur möglich sich seiner Shinigamitätigkeiten anzunehmen, wenn Rukia ihren Handschuh benutzt um Ichigo und dessen Abbild als Shinigami zu trennen; somit ist er aber von Rukia abhängig. Das kann aber mit der Mod-Soul Kon umgangen werden, indem Ichigo die Seelenpille schluckt. So wird im Prinzip derselbe Effekt ausgelöst wie bei Rukia mit ihrem Handschuh. thumb|Ichigo im Kampf gegen Grand Fisher Ichigos neue Aktivitäten lösen sowohl in der Menschen -, als auch in der Welt der Seelen, Hektik aus. An einem Punkt kommt sogar der Hollow Grand Fisher, der von den Shinigami schon seit 50 Jahren gesucht doch nie gefangen wurde, in die Menschenwelt, um die Seelen von Ichigos Schwestern Yuzu und Karin zu fressen. An diesem Punkt erfährt Ichigo, dass es Grand Fisher war, der seine Mutter getötet hat und will sich rächen. Rukia versucht Ichigo vom Kämpfen abzuhalten, da sie fürchtet, dass Grand Fisher zu stark für ihn sei. Ichigo sagt ihr jedoch, sie solle mit Kon gehen und seine Schwestern nach Hause bringen. Da erinnert sie sich an Kaien Shibas letzten Kampf, den er aus Ehre bestritten hat und befolgt seine Anweisungen widerwillig. Ichigo verwundet Grand Fisher sehr schwer, doch dieser kann fliehen. Während eines Duells mit Uryū Ishida wird eine riesige Menge an Hollows, einschließlich eines Menos Grande, in die Menschenwelt gelockt und in jeder Form besiegt, größtenteils von Ichigo und Uryū. Chads und Orihimes in ihnen schlafende Kräfte werden während der Kämpfe auch erweckt und sie besiegen jeder alleine einen Hollow. Ichigos Sieg gegen den Menos zieht die Aufmerksamkeit der Soul Society auf ihn und ruft so den Beginn des nächsten Story-Arc hervor. Währenddessen entwickeln Ichigo und Uryū eine unbehagliche Freundschaft zwischen einem Shinigami und einem Quincy, denn beide haben anscheinend das Leben des jeweils anderen gerettet. Soul Society Arc Nachdem er die Aufmerksamkeit der Soul Society auf sich gezogen hat, verliert Ichigo seine Shinigami-Kräfte wieder, indem Byakuya Kuchiki nach seinem Kampf gegen Renji Abarai das Saketsu, der Hort der spirituellen Energie, und das Hakusui, dessen Verstärker, zerstört. Der Schaden, den Ichigo hierbei davonträgt lässt ihn als kraftlose menschliche Seele zurück, und während er, mit dem Tod ringend, am Boden liegt, erfährt er, dass Rukia zweier Verbrechen schuldig gesprochen wurde: Erstens, dass sie einem Menschen ihre Shinigami-Kräfte übertragen hat. Zweitens, dass sie sich über die ihr erlaubte Zeit hinaus in der Menschenwelt in einem unauffindbaren Gigai befand. Mit dem verzweifelten Wunsch, Rukia zu retten, weil er die Schuld für diese Verbrechen bei sich sieht, unterzieht er sich einem harten Training unter Kisuke Urahara, welches ihn fast die Seele kostet und auch an den Rand der Transformation zu einem Hollow bringt. Nach dem Training hat er seine eigenen Shinigami-Kräfte freigesetzt und somit sein eigenes Zanpakutō bekommen und desweiteren auch, da er zehn Tage für das Training hatte und schon nach fünf fertig war, einiges an Kampferfahrung, Ausdauer und Mut durch den fünf Tage währenden Kampf mit Kisuke Urahara erlangt. Nach dem Training erfährt er, dass sowohl Chad und Orihime, mit Yoruichi, als auch Uryū, dieser jedoch allein, trainiert haben und mit ihm in die Soul Society gehen wollen, um Rukia zu retten, und obwohl Rukia Ichigo gesagt hatte, dass er es nicht wagen soll, ihr zu folgen, ignoriert er diese Warnung und bricht zusammen mit Chad, Orihime, Uryū und Yoruichi auf. Ichigo bekämpft nach der Ankunft im Seireitei viele Shinigami, darunter auch häufig welche höherer Ränge, zum Beispiel Ikkaku Madarame. Oftmals kommt er nur mit schweren Verletzungen davon und schafft es auch nur mit Müh und Not, zu überleben, doch mit seiner unglaublichen Ausdauer kommt er immer durch, bis er geheilt werden kann. Auch taucht eine Hollowmaske, ein Überbleibsel seines Trainings mit Kisuke Urahara, immer wieder an seinem Körper auf um Schläge zu blocken, die normalerweise tödlich wären. Seinen ersten Kampf gegen den Torwächter Jidanbō kann er noch leicht gewinnen, wird dafür aber am Tor von Gin Ichimaru mit Leichtigkeit abgewehrt. Nachdem er durch die Blumen-Kranich-Kanone von Kūkaku Shiba zusammen mit Ganju Shiba und den anderen in Seireitei eindringen konnte, wird er von Ikkaku Madarame, dem 3. Offizier der 11. Kompanie, empfangen und fängt einen Kampf mit diesem an. Ichigo kann ihn auch besiegen, sogar nachdem er sein Zanpakutō befreit hat, und erfährt dann von Ikkaku, dass er von seinem Kommandanten Kenpachi Zaraki gejagt werden wird, der sich den stärksten unter den Eindringlingen aussuchen wird. thumb|Ichigo im Kampf gegen Kenpachi Daraufhin begegnet Ichigo ein weiteres Mal Renji, der Rache für die frühere Niederlage sucht. Renji verletzt Ichigo, doch während des Kampfes erinnert sich Ichigo an einen Angriff, den er im Kampf mit Kisuke Urahara öfter ausgeführt und zu beherrschen gelernt hatte. Dieser eine Angriff, momentan noch namenlos, später sagt der Geist von Zangetsu ihm, dass der Angriff Getsuga Tensho heißt, besiegt Renji. Danach ändert Renji seine Meinung, wem er loyal sein soll und wem nicht, und fleht Ichigo an, das Leben seiner Kindheitsfreundin Rukia zu retten. Für den Versuch, alleine zu kämpfen und zu verlieren kommt Renji in Arrest, während Ichigo von Hanatarō Yamada im Abflusssystem des Seireitei geheilt wird. Auf seinem Weg zum Turm der Buße trifft er endlich auf Kenpachi Zaraki und kann den Kommandant, der laut Hanatarō unsterblich ist, anfangs kaum verwunden. Am Ende benutzt Ichigo die volle Stärke seines Zanpakutō und kann Kenpachi besiegen, ist jedoch selbst kampfunfähig. Kenpachi wird von seiner Vizekommandantin Yachiru Kusajishi weggetragen, während Ichigo von Yoruichi in Sicherheit gebracht wird. Seitdem denkt Ichigo, dass Kenpachi Rache sucht und hat große Angst vor ihm, lief weg, als Kenpachi nach einem weiteren Kampf fragte und fühlt seinen Wunsch zu töten sogar von Weitem. In Wirklichkeit ist Ichigo bloß der Kämpfer, der für Kenpachi die größte Herausforderung darstellt, die er je hatte. Im japanischen Original sagte Yachiru auch: "Ichi ist Ken-chans bester Freund!". Vor seinem Bankai-Training und nach seinem Kampf gegen Kenpachi geht Ichigo zum Turm der Buße, um Ganju und Hanatarō vor Byakuya Kuchiki zu retten. Als er ankommt, stellt er sich Byakuya entgegen, obwohl er noch nicht einmal wieder zur vollen Stärke gefunden hat. Diesmal läuft der Kampf für Ichigo besser als bei ihrem ersten Treffen, doch diesmal unterbricht Yoruichi den Kampf und deutet an, dass sie und Byakuya einige Erlebnisse aus der Vergangenheit teilen. Dann nimmt sie Ichigo mit zum Bankai-Training. Yoruichi erzählt Ichigo, dass er Rukia mit seiner momentanen Stärke nicht retten kann und rät ihm, das Erreichen des Bankai seines Zanpakutō zu trainieren. Nach dem Training greifen er und Yoruichi, zusammen mit den gleichgesinnten Jūshirō Ukitake und Shunsui Kyōraku, das Sōkyoku an, um die Exekution zu verhindern. In letzter Sekunde stoppt Ichigo die Exekution und besiegt die drei angreifenden Vizekommandanten, Chōjirō Sasakibe, Marechiyo Ōmaeda und Isane Kotetsu, mit bloßen Händen. Dadurch und durch das Stoppen des Sōkyoku, einer Klinge mit der Macht von 1.000.000 Zanpakutōs, hat er bewiesen, dass er in den drei Trainingstagen um vieles stärker geworden ist. Dann wird er von Byakuya zum Kampf herausgefordert. thumb|left|Ichigo im Kampf gegen Byakuya Während des Kampfes zeigt Ichigo sein Bankai und weicht den Angriffen von Byakuya geschickt aus. Byakuya kontert, indem er die zweite Form seines Zanpakutō, Senkei: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi benutzt. Nach einer Weile ist Ichigo erschöpft und in einem kritischen Zustand. An diesem Punkt erlangt der Innere Hollow von Ichigo die Oberhand und verletzt Byakuya mit Getsuga Tenshō im Bankai so weit, dass ein noch längerer Kampf für beide unmöglich erscheint. Nachdem Ichigo wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper erlangt hat, kommt es zur Entscheidung in einem finalen Aufeinandertreffen der Schwerter, Byakuya mit der finalen Form seines Zanpakutō, Shukei: Hakuteiken und Ichigo mit seiner gesamten noch verbliebenden spirituellen Energie, da er nach eigener Aussage "so eine coole Technik nicht zu bieten hat". Nach diesem letzten Angriff haben beide nicht mehr die Kraft weiterzukämpfen, aber Byakuya bekennt sich zu seiner Niederlage, weil Ichigo sein Schwert zerstört hat. Dann findet Ichigo heraus, dass die Ereignisse in der Soul Society ein ausgeklügelter Plan von Sōsuke Aizen waren und stellt sich diesem zusammen mit Renji entgegen. Sie können Aizen nicht besiegen, nicht einmal Schaden zufügen, und so entfernt Aizen das Hōgyoku aus Rukias Körper. Ohne die Hilfe der anderen Kommandanten sind die beiden hilflos, doch als diese ankommen macht sich Aizen auf den Weg nach Hueco Mundo. Bevor die Gruppe wieder in die Menschenwelt zurückkehrt gibt Ukitake Ichigo ein Abzeichen, das ihm erlaubt, nun auch offiziell in seiner Nachbarschaft Hollows zu vernichten und seine Seele dazu befähigt, seinen Körper jederzeit zu verlassen. Ähnlich wie Rukias Handy alarmiert es auch vor Hollows im näheren Umkreis. Er redet auch mit Rukia, die sich entschieden hat in der Soul Society zu bleiben, auch wenn sie versucht haben, sie zu töten. Ichigo verlässt die Soul Society mit Verständnis für Rukia und seinen Shinigami-Kräften. Arrancar Arc Nachdem er mit seinen Freunden, aber ohne Rukia aus der Soul Society zurückkehrt, nimmt sein Leben kurzzeitig wieder den gewohnten, friedvollen Lauf. Mit der Ankunft der neuen Schülers Shinji Hirako ist diese Heiterkeit gebrochen. Denn jener Shinji enthüllt sich Ichigo als ein Anwerber für die Visored und will Ichigo überzeugen, ihnen beizutreten. Ichigo lehnt beharrlich ab, sogar nachdem Shinji ihm sagte, dass sein innerer Hollow eines Tages die Kontrolle übernehmen und alles in großem Umkreis zerstören würde. Kurz danach werden Ulquiorra und Yammy, zwei Espada aus Aizens Armee, nach Karakura Town geschickt, um Ichigo zu lokalisieren und seine Stärke einzuschätzen. Dabei setzt Yammy sein Gonzui ein, womit er vielen Lebewesen in seiner Nähe die spirituelle Energie aussaugt. Als Ichigo den zu Hilfe geeilten Chad verletzt sieht, aktiviert er sein Bankai und kann dem Décima Espada den rechten Arm abschlagen. Jedoch mischt sich nun sein innerer Hollow ein, der ihn lähmt und Yammy so die Chance gibt, Ichigo und Orihime zu verwunden. Die Ankunft von Yoruichi Shihōin und Kisuke Urahara zwingt Ulquiorra und Yammy zum Rückzug. Da Ichigo denkt, dass er seine Freunde nicht beschützen kann, verliert Ichigo seinen Willen als Shinigami und verfällt in eine Depression. Bis zur Ankunft des Gotei 13-Expeditionsteams hält diese Stimmung an. Rukia, die unter den sechs Shinigami ist, die von Tōshirō Hitsugaya angeführt werden, zwingt Ichigo, einen Hollow zu bekämpfen und scheltet ihn dabei die ganze Zeit über. Dies führt dazu, dass Ichigos Wille, seine Freunde zu beschützen wiederkehrt und verstärkt wird. Später am selben Tag diskutiert Ichigo die Bedrohung seitens der Arrancar mit den übrigen Shinigami und lernt dabei, was diese wirklich sind. Danach wird Rukia offiziell in Ichigos Heim eingeladen und darf in einem Bett im Raum von dessen Schwestern schlafen. In dieser Nacht dringen sechs Arrancar in Karakura Town ein, die planen, das zu vollbringen, was Ulquiorra ihrer Meinung nach nicht geschafft hat. Sie teilen sich auf, um sich Ziele mit spiritueller Energie zu suchen. Chads Haus wird als erstes von Di Roy in Angriff genommen, den Rukia schnell erledigt, und danach von dem sehr viel mächtigeren Grimmjow, der Rukia mit einem Schlag ausschaltet. Darauf benutzt Ichigo sein Bankai, doch kann Grimmjow seine Angriffe mit bloßen Händen parieren. Verzweifelt benutzt Ichigo Getsuga Tenshō um Grimmjow zu schaden, den Angriff, der seinem inneren Hollow beinahe erlaubt, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen, und Ichigo merkt an, dass der Hollow die Kontrolle komplett übernehmen würde, wenn er den Angriff noch zwei oder drei Mal einsetzen würde. Ichigo schadet Grimmjow sogar und hinterlässt ihm eine große Narbe quer über die Brust, als Kaname Tōsen kommt und Grimmjow nach Hueco Mundo zurückbringt und einen über seine scheinbare Niederlage enttäuschten Ichigo, der sich um Rukias Verletzung sorgt, zurücklässt. thumb|Ichigo kämpft gegen seinen inneren Hollow In diesem Kampf merkte Ichigo, wie wichtig es ist, die Kontrolle über seinen inneren Hollow zu erlangen und sucht Shinji und die Visored auf, um ihr Angebot anzunehmen. In einem Übungskampf mit Hiyori Sarugaki verliert er einmal mehr die Kontrolle an seinen inneren Hollow, der sie fast umbringt. Nachdem Ichigo selbst wieder die Kontrolle erlangt hat, lernt er von den Visored, dass er seinen Hollow nicht durch bloße körperliche Kraft oder Willensstärke kontrollieren kann, sondern ihn in den Kern seiner Seele zwingen muss. Nach einem kurzen Training soll Ichigo seinem inneren Hollow in seiner inneren Welt gegenübertreten. Als der Kampf beginnt, hat Ichigo den Hollow sogar nach vielen Schlagabtauschen nicht verletzen können, während er selbst verletzt und zerstochen ist. Letztendlich wird Ichigo besiegt und sein Schwert zerbricht. Nach einer kurzen Gespräch mit seinem inneren Hollow und einem weiteren mit einer inneren Manifestierung von Kenpachi Zaraki (im Anime kommen auch noch Jin Kariya und Byakuya Kuchiki dazu) realisiert Ichigo, dass das, was ihm im Kampf fehlt, der pure Kampftrieb ist. Nach dieser Erkenntnis steht Ichigo wieder auf, reißt das Schwert des Hollow an sich und spießt ihn damit auf. Ichigo schwindet in die Realität zurück, seinen Hollow zumindest für den Moment gebändigt. Dort erfährt Ichigo, dass er sich in einen Hollow verwandelt hatte, der von den Visored in Schach gehalten wurde. Danach trainiert Ichigo, damit er seine Maske länger als nur 4 Sekunden lang verwenden kann. thumb|left|Ichigo vs Grimmjow Einen Monat später dringen die Arrancar ein weiteres Mal in Karakura Town ein. Ichigo macht sich daraufhin auf, um Grimmjow zu bekämpfen, obwohl das Limit seiner Maske immer noch nur elf Sekunden beträgt. Dieses Vorhaben schlägt ins Gegenteil aus, denn als Ichigo Grimmjow innerhalb der elf Sekunden nicht besiegen kann, obwohl dieser nur noch einen Arm hat, beginnt seine Maske zu zerbrechen und er wird brutal attackiert. Am Rande der Niederlage und am Boden aufgespießt bekommt Ichigo durch Rukia eine kurze Atempause. Als Grimmjow sich von ihrem Angriff erholt hat, kommt Shinji und bekämpft diesen, bis die Arrancar von Ulquiorra Order zum Rückzug erhalten. Als er sich um Ichigos Wunden kümmert, entdeckt der Visored Hachigen Ushōda, dass das Reiryoku von Ichigo mit dem von Grimmjow verunreinigt ist. Wie von Hachigen instruiert, bringt Rukia Ichigo zurück in die Kurosaki-Klinik, damit er sich erholen kann. Im tiefen Schlaf wird er von Orihime besucht, die von Ulquiorra zwölf Stunden bekam, sich von einem ihrer Freunde zu verabschieden, bevor er sie mit sich nach Las Noches nimmt. Sie gesteht ihm dort, während er schläft, ihre Liebe zu ihm und will Ichigo küssen, kann es jedoch nicht. Später wacht Ichigo von einem Albtraum auf und merkt, dass seine Wunden geheilt sind. Als er versucht, durch das Reiatsu auf den Heiler zu schließen, kommt Hitsugaya rein und sagt ihm, er solle sofort zu einer Shinigami-Notstandssitzung kommen. Diese Sitzung wird in Orihimes Wohnung gehalten, wo Hitsugaya und Matsumoto ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten. Durch ein Live-Konferenz-Gerät ist die Soul Society mit der Menschenwelt verbunden. Kommandant Ukitake begrüßt ihn und informiert ihn, dass Orihime von einem Arrancar verschleppt wurde und möglicherweise tot sein könnte. Ichigo sagt, dass sie in der Nacht zuvor noch bei ihm war, um ihn zu heilen, was General-Kommandant Yamamoto zu dem Schluss kommen lässt, dass sie eine Verräterin sein könnte. Renji beantragt die Erlaubnis, nach Hueco Mundo zu gehen um sie zu retten, doch Yamamoto lehnt den Antrag ab. Er sagt, dass das Leben einer Person und das Leben der ganzen Welt miteinander aufgewägt würden, daher ist Orihimes Rettung im Allgemeinen nicht wichtig. Ichigo fragt, ob er alleine gehen könne um Orihime zu retten, doch wieder lehnt Yamamoto dies ab, da er findet, dass Ichigo ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Streitkräfte der Soul Society ist. Die Shinigami werden in die Soul Society zurückbeordert, um die Verteidigung zu verstärken. Somit bleibt Ichigo allein zurück. Trotz der Entscheidung Yamamotos trifft Ichigo zusammen mit Urahara die Vorbereitungen, um Orihime im Alleingang zu retten. In der Schule konfrontiert Tatsuki Arisawa ihn mit ihren Sichtungen, wobei sie über Ichigos Weigerung, sich zu erklären, wütend und gewalttätig wird. Sie eröffnet ihm gegenüber, dass sie Orihimes spirituelle Energie spüren kann und Ichigo und andere Shinigami sehen kann. Sie wird von Keigo und Mizuiro zurückgehalten, während Ichigo kaltblütig weggeht und seinen Freunden sagt, dass sie sich nicht einmischen sollen. Am Abend des Aufbruchs trifft Ichigo am Urahara Shop Uryū, dessen Quincy-Fähigkeiten wiederhergestellt sind, und Chad, der nun einen noch stärkeren rechten Arm hat. Die drei streiten eine Weile, bis Ichigo einwilligt, dass sie ihn auf seiner Rettungsmission begleiten. Urahara öffnet nun ein Tor nach Hueco Mundo. Ichigo führt seine beiden Freunde nach Hueco Mundo, unwissend, dass Tatsuki, Keigo und Mizuiro seine Abreise beobachtet haben. Hueco Mundo Arc In Hueco Mundo treffen Ichigo, Chad und Uryū die drei Hollows Nel, Dondochakka und Pesche, die ihnen freundlich gesinnt sind und ihnen helfen zu Las Noches zu kommen. Doch werden sie vom Wächter Las Noches' angegriffen, bekommen dann aber unerwartet Hilfe von Rukia und Renji. Diese sind einige Stunden nach ihnen nach Hueco Mundo losgezogen, um Inoue zu helfen. Nachdem Ichigo jeweils einen Schlag von beiden kassierte, da er nicht auf sie gewartet hatte, machen sie sich alle auf ins Innere der Espada-Basis Las Noches. Doch müssen sie sich, als sich die Wege gabeln, trennen, womit jeder seinen eigenen Weg geht. Unerwartet wird Ichigo außerdem noch von Nel verfolgt, die sich nicht mehr von Ichigo trennen will und ihn deshalb folgt. thumb|right|Ichigo trifft auf Inoues EntführerDoch wird Nel eine Hilfe, als Ichigo gegen den Privaron Espada Dordoni kämpfen musst, der Ichigo aufhalten will. Ichigo gewinnt den Kampf und zieht weiter, spürt aber wie die Energie seiner Freunde einem nach dem anderen schwächer wird. Als er dann auf Ulquiorra trifft, der ihm erzählt, Rukia sei gestorben und ihm gesteht, dass er es war, der Inoue holte, kommt es zum Kampf zwischen Ulquiorra und Ichigo. Ichigo ist fester Überzeugung gewesen, dass sein Gegner der Primera Espada ist und wenn er diesen besiegen würde, hätte er keine Probleme mehr mit den anderen Espada. Doch der Schock, dass sein Gegner "gerade Mal" die Nr. 4 ist, lässt seine Deckung offen, weshalb Ulquiorra Ichigo tödlich verwunden kann. Ichigos lebloser Körper wird zurück gelassen. Doch Grimmjow, der mit Ichigo noch eine Rechnung offen hat, bringt Inoue zu ihm, die ihn heilen soll, sodass er endlich gegen ihn kämpfen kann. Nachdem Ichigo wieder geheilt ist, willigt er ein. Es kommt zu einem extrem harten Kampf, den Harribel von weiten beobachtet und es als "Kampf zwischen 2 Espada" bezeichnet. Doch am Ende kann Ichigo gewinnen, verschont aber Grimjows Leben. Er will nun nur noch Inoue und seine Freunde wieder in die Reale Welt bringen. Grimmjow steht überraschenderweise auf und will sich nicht geschlagen geben. Ichigo will ihm vom Kämpfen abbringen, aber da erscheint Nnoitra (Quinto Espada); er will sowohl Grimmjow als auch Ichigo töten. Ichigo beschützt Grimmjow, war aber zu stark verletzt für einen weiteren Kampf mit einem Espada. Als Ichigos Ende droht, zeigt sich das Nel der Ex-Tres Espada ist, indem sie sich in ihre wahre Gestalt zurückverwandelt. Nel beschützt Ichigo, hat aber nicht genügend Energie, ihre Form aufrecht zu erhalten, weshalb sie bald schon wieder ihre Kindergestalt annimmt. Als alles aus zu seien scheint, kommt Kenpachi dazu, der erklärt, dass er und drei weitere Kommandanten zur Unterstützung gekommen sind. Kenpachi kann Nnoitra besiegen, während Ichigo von Inoue geheilt wird. Doch nach dem Kampf wird Inoue von Stark entführt. Aizen sperrt die Shinigami in Hueco Mundo ein und überlässt Ulquiorra die Verantwortung für Las Noches. Ichigo macht sich auf, Inoue erneut zu befreien und es kommt zu einem weiteren Kampf mit Ulquiorra. Fake Karakura Town Arc Zu Anfang des Kampfes scheinen beide gleich stark zu sein, jedoch tauchen Loly und Melony auf, um Orihimethumb|left|Ichigo im Kampf gegen Ulquiorra zu foltern. Ichigo will Orhime beschützen, aber Ulquiorra sagt dass Ichigo erst ihn besiegen müsse, um ihr zu helfen. Ichigo muss einige Attacken einstecken, da er immer wieder am Versuch Orihime zu helfen scheitert. Plötzlich taucht Yammy Llargo auf und besiegt ohne Probleme Loly und Melony. Darauf hin will er auch Orihime töten, jedoch taucht in diesem Moment Uryū Ishida auf und hält ihn davon ab. Nachdem Orihime nun wieder in Sicherheit ist, kann sich Ichigo wieder auf den Kampf gegen Ulquiorra konzentrieren und setzt seine Maske auf. Als Ulquiorra merkt wie stark Ichigo ist, verlegt er den Kampf nach draußen und nimmt seine wahre Gestalt an, um zu zeigen wie groß der Kräfteunterschied zwischen beiden ist. Im darauffolgenden Kampf durchbohrt Ulquiorra Ichigo mit einem Cero und während Orihime ihn versucht zu heilen, erwacht der Hollow in ihm. Dieser hat nun eine humanoidere Gestalt, als bei der Verwandlung während des Trainings mit den Visored und ist wesentlich stärker als gewöhnliche Hollow oder sogar Menos der Adjuchasklasse (vermutlich sogar mächtiger als ein Vasto Lorde. Dies ist jedoch eher Spekulation, da man das Ausmaß der Kräfte eines Vasto Lordes nicht kennt und nicht weiß ob Ulquiorra vor seinem Leben mit Aizen Vasto Lorde war). So verletzt er Ulquiorra so stark, dass dieser dann an den Folgen stirbt. Nachdem aber Ichigo zu sich kommt, erinnert er sich nicht mehr daran, was er in seiner Hollow-Form gemacht hat. Später tritt er den Cero Espada Yammy entgegen, um Rukia, Renji und Chad zu retten. Er setzt seine Maske auf, feuert sein Kuroi Getsuga ab und muss feststellen, dass die Maske sich verändert hat. thumb|Ichigos neue Maske Yammy übersteht den Angriff ohne große Verletzungen, überrascht ihn mit Balas und übewältigt Ichigo. Doch er wird von Byakuya und Kenpachi gerettet, die nun gegen Yammy antreten, obwohl beide Kommandanten sich streiten. Währenddessen sollen Ichigo und Retsu Unohana durch einen Garganta nach Fake Karakura Town gelangen, welches von einer Maschine Mayuri Kurotsuchis erschaffen wird. So machen sich Ichigo und Unohana auf dem Weg. Auf dem Pfad bemerkt Unohana beim Gespräch mit Ichigo, dass Ichigos Stärke doppelt so hoch ist, wie die eines Kommandanten und erstellt sein Reiatsu komplett. Vorher erklärte diese ihm die Fähigkeiten von Aizens Kyōka Suigetsu und dass Ichigo die einzige Hoffnung ist. Nach Tōsens Tod taucht Ichigo mit einem Garganta hinter Aizen auf und greift ihn mit einem Getsuga Tenshō an. Aizen bleibt dank einer Kidō-Barriere jedoch unverletzt und Ichigo setzt seine Maske auf und will ihn bekämpfen. Die anderen verbliebenen Kämpfer treten jedoch an Ichigos Stelle ihrem übermächtigen Feind entgegen. Sie scheitern jedoch kläglich an dessen Geschwindigkeit, Kraft und an seinem Kyōka Suigetsu, doch Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai greift ebenfalls ins Geschehen ein und versucht Aizen mit seiner sehr mächtigen Attacke Ryuujin Jakka zu töten, auch wenn dabei die Gotei 13 stirbt. Ichigo soll sich fernhalten, da er eben nicht zu der Gotei 13 gehört, aber der Plan wird von Wonderweiss, Aizens speziellem Arrancar, zunichte gemacht. Durch Wonderweiss' Tod entsteht eine Explosion mit der Macht von Ryuujin Jakka, weswegen Yamamoto-Genryūsai sich gegen die Explosion wirft, um die Flammen aufzuhalten. Der General-Kommandant greift mit letzter Kraft Aizens Bein und benutzt Hado#96, wodurch Aizen angeschlagen wird; Ichigo greift ihn von hinten mit seiner Maske an. right|thumb|Gin blockt Ichigos angriff Ichigo kann Aizen zwar verletzen, aber dieser kann sich regenerieren, weil er sich mit dem Hōgyoku verschmolzen hat. Ichigo ist nicht einmal in der Lage, Aizen zu beeindrucken und sein Gegner behauptet auch noch, dass die ganzen Kämpfe des Ersatzshinigamis von ihm selbst geplant wurden. Doch während des Gesprächs erscheint plötzlich Ichigos Vater Isshin als Shinigami auf dem Schlachtfeld, gibt Ichigo eine Kopfnuss und tritt ihm vom Dach eines Hochhauses herunter. Deicide Arc Ichigos Stimmung ist dank seines Vaters wieder positiv und Vater und Sohn kämpfen nun gegen Aizen und Gin. Während Aizen und Isshin weiter weg sind, setzt Gin gegen Ichigo sein Bankai Kamishini no Yari ein. Ichigo muss nun gegen ein angeblich 13 km langes Schwert antreten, welches wegen seiner Geschwindigkeit von 500 Mach, das schnellste Zanpakutō ist. Gin verrät aber später, dass die Angaben über sein Bankai gelogen waren, und es eine andere Fähigkeit besitzt. Allerdings schafft es Aizen in der Zwischenzeit Kisuke, Yoruichi und Isshin zu besiegen und kehrt in die Soul Society zurück, um seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. thumb|left|Der "neue" Ichigo taucht hinter Aizen auf. Ichigo und sein Vater folgen Gin und Aizen, bleiben allerdings im Dangai, wo die Zeit fast stehen geblieben ist und Ichigo das Finale Getsuga Tenshō erlernen soll. Dies gestaltet sich aber als ein schwieriges unterfangen, da Tensa Zangestu nicht dazu bereit ist, ihm dieses ohne Weiteres beizubringen. Bei diesem Training stößt Ichigo auch erneut auf Hollow-Ichigo, der die letzte Evolution, die neue Form Ichigos aus dem Kampf gegen Ulquiorra, angenommen hat. Nach einem harten Kampf gegen Tensa Zangetsu, der sich mit dem Hollow-Ichigo vereint hat, versteht Ichigo, dass er sich durchbohren lassen muss. Als er durchbohrt wird, sagt Tensa Zangetsu, dass er doch nur Ichigo schützen wolle. Mit der neu gelernten Fähigkeit macht Ichigo sich mit seinem Vater auf den Weg, Aizen aufzuhalten. Als Aizen Rangiku und Gin töten will, taucht Ichigo mit seinem Vater auf dem Rücken hinter ihm auf. Er legt ihn auf den Boden und bedankt sich bei ihm. Tatsuki und Keigo sind sehr verwundert, denn sie stellen fest, dass Ichigo längere Haare hat und auch sonst ein bisschen größer als normal ist. Des Weiteren hat er um den rechten Arm die Kette seines Schwertes gewickelt. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hat, dass es allen gut geht, bemerken Tatsuki und Aizen, dass sie Ichigos Reiatsu nicht spüren können, woraufhin Aizen ihn unterschätzt und sagt, dass seine Evolution fehlgeschlagen sei. Gin sieht Ichigo in die Augen und meint, dass er starke Augen bekommen hätte und er jetzt gehen und es ihm überlassen könne. Ichigo fordert Aizen auf, den Ort zu wechseln, was dieser mit einem abfälligen Kommentar ablehnt. Da packt Ichigo Aizen im Gesicht und schleudert ihn weit weg. Der Kampf scheint loszugehen. Beide zeigen sich als sehr widerstandsfähig, was dadurch gezeigt wird, dass Ichigo ein Kido vom Lvl. 90 mit einer Hand blockt, Aizens Schwert mühelos aufhält und ihm hart zusetzt, Aizen jedoch zuerst unbeeindruckt weiterredet, bis er feststellt, dass Ichigo die klare Oberhand hat. Nach dem Kampf verliert Aizen all seine Kraft, was durch das Hōgyoku bedingt ist, genau wie Ichigo, der aufgrund seines Finalen Getsuga Tenshō seine Shinigamikräfte nach und nach verlieren wird. Kisuke Urahara erklärte Ichigos Freunden nach dem Kampf gegen Aizen und nachdem Ichigo das Bewusstsein verloren hat, dass je mehr sich Ichigo anstrengt, je eher der Tag kommen wird, an dem er seine Kräfte verliert. Lost Shinigami Saga Siebzehn Monate sind seit dem Sieg über Aizen vergangen und Ichigo hat sein Reiatsu vollständig verloren. Er versucht sich langsam wieder an das normale Leben zu gewöhnen und spricht nur selten über die Soul Society. Nach einiger Zeit wird Ichigo von einem Mann kontaktiert, während mysteriöse Anschläge auf seine Freunde verübt werden. Der Mann, namens Ginjō, ist ein "Fullbring"- Benutzer und will mit seiner Gruppe und Chad Ichigo helfen seine Shinigamikräfte wieder zu erlangen. Als Ichigos Training beginnt, wird er in ein Puppenhaus gesperrt und muss dort gegen einen Teddy mit menschlicher Seele kämpfen, den er aber ohne Fullbring nicht besiegen kann. Nach einer kurzen Zeit verwandelt sich der Teddy in ein Monster ohne Verstand und versucht Ichigo mit harten Attacken zu töten. Er bekommt von Chad den Tipp, dass er für Fullbring einen Gegenstand braucht, mit dem man Momente verbindet, in denen man Stolz war. Für Ichigo ist das sein Kampfabzeichen der Shinigami und er erinnert sich daraufhin an all seine ausgefochtenen Kämpfe. Durch den Stolz erweckt Ichigo sein Fullbring, das seiner Meinung nach das Reiatsu seines Getsuga Tenshōs besitzt. Mit einem abgefeuerten Getsuga Tenshō besiegt er das Monster und wird durch einen Nieser Rirukas wieder frei gelassen. Danach erklärte diese, dass sich ihr Fullbring, namens Dollhouse, deakivieren lässt, wenn sie niest. Als sich Ichigo abtrocknet, strömt plötzlich sein Reiatsu aus dem Shinigamiabzeichen. Während der Versuche, das Reiatsu zurück zudrängen, verschwindet es von alleine und er fragt sich, ob es eine zeitliche Begrenzung gibt. Auf einmal drängen Stimmen aus dem Shinigamiabzeichen. Ichigo versteht nur wenige Worte, bemerkte aber, dass es die Stimme von Rukia war. Ginjō schickt ihn danach nach Hause, da ein Fullbring sehr belastend für den Körper ist und auch Riruka meinte, er solle sich ausruhen. Als Ichigo mit Chad nach Hause geht, erzählt Chad ihm, dass Inoue ihm immer Brot bringt, da sie sich Sorgen um ihn macht. Während dieser ein wenig Brot für Ichigo holt bemerkt er, dass mit Inoues Reiatsu etwas nicht stimmt. Die beiden rennen sofort zu Inoue Wohnung. Während Ichigo versucht Inoue anzurufen, meint Chad, dass es eine schlechte Idee ist, da wenn sie den Anruf bemerken würde, dies ihr Tod sein könnte. Als sie die Wohnung erreichen, sehen sie Inoue auf dem Boden vor ihrer Wohnung sitzen. Ichigo fragt, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Sie antwortet ihm, sie hätte sich noch mit einem Freund getroffen und dass die beiden sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. Danach gingen Ichigo und Chad nach Hause. Auf dem Weg fragt Ichigo Chad, ob er denn Inoue die Geschichte glaubt, da er sich um sie sorge. Anstatt nach Hause zu laufen, geht Ichigo wieder zu Xcution. Er fragte Ginjō, ob dieser wisse, was passiert ist und dass er das Gefühl hat, Chad und Inoue würden ihm etwas verheimlichen. Ginjō sagte Ichigo, dass es warscheinlich die selbe Person ist, welche Ishida angegriffen hat. Sein Name sei Tsukishima und er solle ebenfalls ein Fullbring besitzen. Dazu erwähnte er noch, dass Tsukishima ein ehemaliger Verbünderter ist. Nachdem Ichigo dies erfahren hat, geht er zu seiner Chefin Ikumi Unagiya und fragt sie, ob er Urlaub bekömmen könne. Sie wies ihn darauf hin, dass er sowieso schon die ganze Zeit blau macht. Als er gehen will, packt Unagiya ihn an der Schulter und sagt ihm, dass sie nicht weiß, was passiert ist und das er sich keine Sorgen um sie machen soll, da sie kein Teenager, sondern eine Erwachsene ist. Während Ichigo die Straßen entlang lief, dachte er darüber nach, was Ginjō ihm erzählt hatte: Das Shūkurō Tsukishima erst ihr Anführer war und sie damals gemeinsam nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht haben, sich den Fullbring-Kräften zu entledigen. Er war auch derjenige, welcher herausgefunden hat, dass man die Fullbring-Kräfte verliert, wenn man sie an einen Stellvertreter Shinigami überträgt. Als sie schließlich einen Shinigami gefunden hatten und einige von ihnen bereits dem Shinigami ihre Kräfte übertrugen, änderte Tsukishima seine Meinung und tötete den Shinigami, sowie jene, die ihre Kräfte übertragen hatten. Von da an hat ihn niemand mehr gesehen. Ginjō fragte sich, ob er es von Anfang an geplant hatte. Darauf hin zeigt er Ichigo ein Stellvertreter-Abzeichen, welches Tsukishima gehört hatte. Was seine Motive sind, wisse Ginjō nicht, nur, dass Tsukishima verhindern wollte, dass er und die anderen Mitglieder von Xcution Kontakt zu einem Shinigami in Vertretung aufnehmen und nun Ichigos Aufmerksamkeit erregen will, weshalb er Ishida und Orihime angriff. Ichigo solle sich allerdings keine Sorgen machen, da sie schon die nächste Trainingseinheit vorbereiten und er vorerst nach Hause gehen sollte. Während Ichigo daran dachte und durch die Straße ging, entdeckte er aufeinmal seinen Vater, der in einer kleinen Gasse stand. Bevor Isshin ihn sehen konnte, versteckte sich Ichigo. Als Urahara dazu kam meinte Isshin, dass sie zur Sicherheit lieber an einen anderen Ort gehen sollten. Als sie weg gingen, erinnerte sich Ichigo daran, was Ginjō zu ihm gesagt hatte: Ob er alles über Urahara weiß und was seine tieferen Beweggründe sind. Ichigo überlegte sich ob er ihnen folgen sollte und sie Rede stellen soll. Aber wenn sich herraus stellt, dass Urahara wirklich zum Feind gehört, ob er das wirklich was gegen ihn ausrichten kann. Er dachte nur daran das er seine Kräfte so schnell wie möglich wieder bekommen müss. Am Nächsten Mogen erfährt er gleich von Riruka das er in ein Aquarium transferiere wird ohne sich zu beschweren stimmte Ichigo zu. Als er im Aquarium ist stand auch schon Jackie Tristan vor ihm. Ohne zu zögern zog er sein Shinigami-Abzeichen und forderte zum Kämpf auf. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus dass Ichigo Jackie unterlegen war, so dass diese den Kampf lange dominierte. Sie meinte dass jemand der noch nicht lange mit Fullbring kämpft es nicht mit ihr aufnehmen könne. Ichigo meistert sein Fullbring im Laufe des Kampfes immer besser bis sich die beiden ebenbürtig sind. Der Kampf wird jedoch von Tsukishima Shūkuro unterbrochen, wo sich zeigt das sein Fullbring die nächste Stufe erreicht hat. thumb|118px|Ichigos Fullbring, nachdem sein Training mit [[Jackie Tristan unterbrochen wurde.]] Ichigo der Tsukushima als denjenigen identifiziert der seine Freunde angegriffen hat beginnt mit ihm zu kämpfen erkennt jedoch dass er es noch nicht mit ihm aufnehmen kann, da sein Fullbring noch relativ instabil ist und die Klinge seines Schwertes noch leicht zerbrochen werden kann. Kūgo unterbricht den Kampf allerdings wodurch Yukio die Möglichkeit erhält Ichigo aus dem Kampf rauszuholen.Nach dem Tsukishima die Flucht ergriffen hat beginnt Ichigo mit Kū zu trainieren, wofür er Orihime benötigt. Ichigo ist dem Anführer der Xcution hoffnugslos unterlegen weshalb er immer wieder von Orihime geheilt wird. Irgendwann wird sie allerdings vom Kampfgeschehen entfernt weshalb Ichigo im Laufe des Trainings von Kūgo geblendet wird. während dessen erkennt Ichigo dass er wieder Reiatsu sehen kann. Es gelingt ihm gegen Ginjo zu bestehen. Dieser erklärt ihm dann, dass er dies nicht gean habe um Ichigo zu schaden, sondern um ihm zu helfen sein Fullbring zu vollenden, und fordert Ichigo danach auf sein Fullbring zu aktivieren.thumb|120px|[[Ichigos Fullbring in seiner vollendeten Form]] Ichigo erkennt dass er nun sein Fullbring nur noch meistern muss. Als er zufrieden nach Hause kommt kommt Yuzu zu ihm und sagt dass ein alter Freund zu Besuch sei woraufhin Tsukishima aus der Küchentür tritt, kurz darauf kommen alle seine Freunde zu Besuch und beginnen Tsukishima freudig zu begrüßen, woraufhin Ichigo austickt und diesen schlägt. Ichigo wird daraufhin von seinen Freunden entsetzt gefragt was dass soll, und versuchen Ichigo zu beruhigen. Dieser ergreift panisch die Flucht und geht zu seiner Arbeitgeberin Unagiya um dort mit dieser zu reden, jedoch taucht Tsukishima dort ebenfalls auf. Ichigo ergreift erneut die Flucht und beginnt sich zu fragen was mit allen los sei. Kurz darauf trifft er Ginjo, welcher ihm erklärt dass auch die Mitglieder von Xcution von Tsukishima angegriffen wurden und erklärt ihm dass es möglich sein könnte dass die erinnerungen seiner Freunde zurückkehren könnten wenn er Tsukishima tötet. Sie gehen daraufhin zu Tsukishimas Villa, wog kurz darauf allerdings auch ichigos Freunde auftauchen. er lockt Tsukishima in die oberen Stockwerke und begiint dort mit ihm zu kämpfen, nachdem Ginjo sicher gestellt hat dass seine Freunde nicht auftauchen können. Ichigo drängt Tsukishima in die Ecke, dieser wird allerdings urplötzlich von Chad und Orihime beschützt.thumb|150px|Chad und Orihime beschützen Tsukishima Völlig entsetzt frägt dieser seine Freunde warum sie dies tun worauf ihm Chad erklärt dass sie niemals alle Abenteuer hätten bestehen können wenn Tsukishima nicht gewesen wäre. Ichigo schaftt es jedoch ungeachtet seiner Freunde weiter zu kämpfen. Als er jedoch seine Deckung einen Moment vernachlässigt entgeht er nur dem Finalen Schlag weil Ginjo ihn beschützt. Er frägt ihn ob alles in Ordnung sei, worauf dieser meint dass alles in Ordnung sei. Kurz danach betritt Ishida den Schauplatz, welcher Ichigo bittet bei Seite zu gehen. Ichigo grägt ihn ob er auch von Tsukishima bearbeitet wurde, dieser erklärt Ichigo aber dass es Ginjo war der ihn angegriffen hat. Ginjo greift nun ichigo an und thumb|left|Ginjo zeigt sein wahres Gesicht und lacht über Ichigos Niederlagestiehlt ihm sein Fullbring. Dieser lacht über Ichigos Niederlage und erklärt ihm dass er von Tsukishima gefälschte erinnerungen bekommen hat um Ichigo zu täuschen, und dass er der eigentliche Drahtzieher hinter allem ist. Ichigo verlangt wutentbrannt sein Fullbring zurück, da er sine Kräfte braucht um seine Freunde zu beschützen, wird von Ginjo aber nur ausgelacht. Kurz darauf wird ihm ein Schwert in den Rücken gerammt worauf hin er sich umdreht und seinen Vatre und Kisuke erblickt. Er frägt seinen Vater ob dieser auch von Tsukishima angegriffen wurde, dieser nennt ih aber einen Idioten und sagt ihm dass er besser hinsehen solle, denn er könne sie ja nun wieder "sehen". Ichigo erkennt Rukia und erhält seine verlorenen Shinigami Kräfte zurück.thumb|Ichigos neues Shikai Des weiteren erkennt er, dass die Soul Society eine Delegation von Kommandanten geschickt hat um ihn zu unterstützen. Mit neuem Mut beginnt er nun eine Kampf mit Ginjo. Dieser aktiviert nun sein Fullbring, welches nun durch Ichigos ergänzt wurde. Die beiden werden von Yukio in seine Konsole aufgenommen wo sie beginnen zu kämpfen. Ginjo erklärt Ichigo dass er von der Soul Society nur benutzt würde und dass sein Shinigamiabzeichen nur benutzt wird um sein Reiatsu zu unterdrücken. Ichigo erklärt ihm allerdings dass er der Soul Society vertraue und kämpft entschlossen weiter. Er aktiviert sein Bankai um es zu Ende zu bringen. Er schafft es dadurch auch aus Yukios Welt zu enkommen. Ginjo lächelt nur müde und erklärt ihm dass er zu seiner Zeit als Shinigami ebenfalls das Bankai erreicht habe und aktiviert dieses. Es entbrennt ein erbitterter Kampf, allerdings stellt sich schnell heraus, dass Ichigo Ginjo überlegen ist, dies erkennt letzterer und fragt sich deshalb ob Ichigo ihn verstehen will, da er nicht das Gesicht eines Mannes trägt der sich einfach nur rächen will.thumb|left|Der finale Kampf|189x189px Im Verlauf des Kampfes wir Ginjo letzendlich getötet. Tsukishima kann das nicht mit ansehen und versucht Ichigo von hinten niederzustechen, jedoch geht Riruka dazwischen und macht Tsukishima klar, das Ichigo Ginjo gerettet habe. Ein paar Tage später macht sich Ichigo zur Überraschung aller auf den Weg in die Soul Society, wo er Ginjos Leichnam bergen möchte um ihm ein ordentliches Begräbnis zu geben. Die Kommandanten sind geschockt und Shinji fragt ihn ob er auch weiss was er verlange. Ichigo gab zu, dass er wüsste was er da verlange, sagte allerdings auch, dass Ginjo trotz allem ein Ersatzshinigami war und er deshalb ein Begräbnis verdiene. Am Ende macht er Ukitake noch darauf aufmerksam, das alle Shinigamis wissen sollen, dass sein Aushilfsshinigamiabzeichen in als offiziellen Ersatzshinigami ausweist und geht daraufhin zurück in seine Welt. Thousand Years Of Bloody War Saga Im letzten Arc sieht man Ichigo erstmals, als er die beiden Shinigami Shino und Ryūnosuke Yuki vor einem Hollow rettet. Als er mit den beiden in seinem Zimmer im Beisein seiner Freunde sprechen will, werden sie überraschend von einem Arrancar namens Ivan Azgiaro angegriffen. Ichigo beginnt mit ihm zu kämpfen und ist im ersten Moment überrascht als dieser einen Kampf mit Quincy Waffen beginnt. Er provoziert Ichigo, damit dieser sein Bankai einsetzt. Ivan ist allerdings erstaunt dass er es nicht stehlen kann und tritt zum Rückzug an. Kurz danach taucht Nel plötzlich auf um Ichigo zu bitten ihre beiden Freunde zu befreien, die sich in den Händen von Quincys befinden sollen. Ichigo beschliesst daraufhin mit seinen Freunden nach Hueco Mundo zu gehen, jedoch verzichtet Uryū darauf, worauf Ichigo ihm entgegnete dass alles in Ordnung sei. Nachdem sie in Hueco Mundo ankamen erkundschafteten sie zuerst die Umgebung, woraufhin sie feststellten, dass Quilge Opie vom Wandenreich die Hollows und Arrancars zwangsrekrutiert. Ichigo schreitet ein, worauf Quilge erwidert, er habe den Befehl von "ihrer Majestät" Ichigo aufzuhalten, worauf er seinen Sanrei Handschuh enthüllt und ablegt.thumb|128px|Quilges Sanrei Handschuh Er erklärt Ichigo, dass er bessere Kontrolle darüber habe, da es die neuste technik sei und er nach dem ablegen nicht sein komplettes Reiatsu verlieren würde. Ichigo entfesselt sein Bankai, und nach einem harten Kampf entfesselt Quilge seine ultimative Form: Quincy Vollständig. Dennoch gelingt es Ichigo mithilfe von Allon ihn zu besiegen. Ichigo wird von einem Notruf aus der Soul Society erreicht woraufhin er sich auf den Weg macht, wird jedoch von Quilge aufgehalten. Er sitzt in Quilges Jail gefangen und kann nichts tun. Als er es schafft sich zu befreien und in Soul Society ankommt trifft er dort auf den sterbenden Byakuya. Dieser bittet ihn Soul Society zu beschützen, woraufhin dieser wutentbrannt einen Kampf mit Yhwach beginnt. Dieser besiegt ihn aber nach relativ kurzer Zeit. Als dieser ihm den Gnadenstoss versetzen will schützt sich Ichigo instinktiv mit der Quincytechnik Blut Vene. Yhwach meinte daraufhin, dass nur Quincys aus Quilges Jail fliehen könnten und will Ichigo nun für seine Armee rekrutieren. Dieser will davon nichts wissen. Yhwach verlässt das Kampfgeschehen und meint dass Ichigo auf ihn warten solle, denn er sei "sein Sohn, verloren in der Finsternis..." Bevor Ichigo aber Yhwach aufhalten kann, wird sein Bankai-Schwert von Yhwach's rechter Hand (Sternritter B - Jugram Haschwalth) in zwei Hälften geschnitten. Nachdem sich die Quincies daraufhin zurückziehen, sammelt Ichigo zusammen mit den verbliebenen Mitgliedern der Gotei 13 neue Kraft. Der gesundheitliche Zustand von Rukia, Renji und insbesondere Byakuya ist nach wie vor kritisch. Zudem eröffnet Mayuri Ichigo, dass dessen Zanpakuto irreparabel sei, da es im Bankaizustand zerstört wurde. Die einzige Möglichkeit bestünde darin, ein neues Schwert zu schmieden. Kurz darauf erscheinen die Mitglieder der königlichen Garde in Seireitei, mit dem Ziel, den verwunderten Ichigo hinauf zum Palast des Seelenkönigs zu holen und zu trainieren. In der Dimension der Königs angekommen, wird Ichigo zuerst nach Kirinden, die "Stadt" von Tenjirou Kirinji geschickt, wo er sich regenerieren soll. Er muss in dessen heißen Quellen lange Zeit unter Wasser bleiben, um seine Wunden zu heilen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Rukia, Renji und Byakuya ebenfalls dorthin gebracht wurden, um ihre Leben zu retten. Nachdem Ichigo sich wesentlich schneller erholt hat, als von Kirinji vorausgesehen, wird er zusammen mit Renji nach Butonden, dem Palast von Kirio Hikifune . Diese lädt die beiden zu einem üppigen Festmahl ein, welches sie zubereitet hat, indem sie ihr Reiatsu in das Essen geleitet hat. Dadurch werden die beiden frisch kurierten Shinigami enorm gestärkt und mit gewaltigem Reiatsu erfüllt. Kirio schickt sie anschließend nach Hououden, wo Ouetsu Nimaiya auf sie wartet. Sie warnt die beiden zudem, dass der Erschaffer der Zanpakutou ein äußerst unberechenbarer Mann sei. Im nächsten Palast angekommen, werden sie zunächst von Nimaiya und seinen Zanpakutou-Mädchen auf dessen exzentrische Art und Weise empfangen, bis Mera das Mitglied der Hofgarde ermahnt, die Shinigami endlich zum richtigen "Hououden" zu führen. Dieser stellt sich als kleine, baufällige Hütte mit einem tiefen dunklen Schacht im Innern heraus, in welchen Nimaiya Ichigo und Renji kurzerhand hineinstößt und ihnen dabei ihre Zanpakutou abnimmt und zerstört. Er meint, dass die beiden keine Liebe für ihre Schwerter kennen und deswegen den Zorn der Asauchi, die in diesem Keller lauern, auf sich gezogen haben. Während Renji nach einiger Zeit die Schwertgeister besiegen kann, wodurch er sich nach Nimaiya als wahrer Shinigami erwiesen hat, gelingt Ichigo dies nicht. Enttäuscht fesselt Nimaiya ihn mit Kidou und lässt ihn durch ein Portal zurück in die Menschenwelt stürzen. Dort angekommen, trifft erauf Ikumi Unagiya, die den frustrierten Ichigo zu sich nach Hause einläd und tröstet. Nach kurzer Zeit klingelt es an der Tür und Ikumi öffnet, stellt aber verwundert fest, dass niemand da ist. Ichigo jedoch sieht seinen Vater in dessen Shinigami-Gestalt vor sich stehen, der ihn mit ernster Miene auffordert, ihm zu folgen. Er geht mit Ichigo nach Hause und beginnt ein längeres Gespräch mit ihm, bei dem er von seiner und Masakis Vergangenheit erzählt. Nachdem Ichigo sich so seiner wahren Natur und seiner Wurzeln bewusst geworden war, erscheint Mera erneut, um ihn zurück nach Hououden zu holen. Dort schickt ihn Nimaiya zum zweiten Mal in den Keller, wo er gegen die Asauchi kämpfen soll. Bevor er jedoch gehen kann, haben sich alle Schwertgeister bereits vor Ichigo verneigt. Ichigo nimmt darauf einen der Asauchi bei der Hand, welchen er als seinen Zanpakutogeist erkannt hat. Dieser verwandelt sich in Hollow-Ichigo, welcher seine Maske trägt. Zusammen mit ihm und Nimaiya begibt sich Ichigo in die Höhle am Wasserfall, wo der Königliche Gardist alle Zanpakuto schmiedet. Mithilfe seiner 5 Helferinnen (die Zanpakutōmädchen Mera, Toki, Sato & zwei weitere) formt Nimaiya aus Hollow-Ichigo ein neues Schwert. In der Zwischenzeit taucht Ichigo in seine innere Welt ein uns trifft auf Zangetsu, der sich ihm nun wahrheitsgemäß als Geist von Yhwach von vor 1000 Jahren vorstellt und sich entschuldigt, Ichigo die ganze Zeit getäuscht zu haben. Ichigo jedoch erkennt, dass Zangetsus einzige Absicht war, Ichigo zu beschützen, und möchte sich von seinem alten Kampfgenossen nicht trennen. Er greift deshalb in den Schmiedeprozess ein und leitet sein Reiatsu in die sich formende Waffe. Nimaiya ist zwar überrascht, lässt Ichigo aber gewähren und meint, dass etwas Interessanted herauskommen könnte. Nachdem das neugeschmiedete Schwert abgekühlt ist, stellt es sich als ein Paar Doppelklingen heraus, in welchen nun sowohl Zangetsu (Ichigos Quincy-Kräfte) als auch der Hollow (Ichigos Shinigami-Kräfte) stecken. Nachdem er sich verabschiedet hat, macht sich Ichigo weiter auf den Weg zu Senshumaru Shutara, wo er auch auf Renju trifft und die beiden neuen Shihakushō genäht bekommen. Ob er sich wie Renji auch mit Ichibei Hyōsube unterhielt, ist nicht bekannt. Nach Beendigung seines Trainings wird Ichigo schließlich am Rand des Reioukyuu von allen Mitgliedern der Königsgarde verabschiedet, welche ihm mit Kidou eine Treppe zur Soul Society schaffen. Jedoch erklären sie ihm, dass er für den Weg eine Woche bräuchte. Erschreckt stürzt Ichigo mit Shunpo los, um es schneller zu schaffen. Kirio wirft ihm noch ein Essenspaket hinterher. Ichigo kommt schließlich in der Atmosphäre von Seireitei an, als die zweite Invasion der Quincy schon in vollen Gange ist. Er trifft zunächst auf den am Boden liegenden Kenpachi, welcher von den weiblichen vier Sternrittern Candice Catnipp, Giselle Gewelle, Meninas McAllon und Liltotto Lamperd in die Enge getrieben wurde, und stellt sich diesen entgegen. Ihre Heilig Pfeile und selbst Candice's Attacken in deren Vollständig-Formen kann er dank seiner neuen Techniken abwehren und zudem Candice verwunden. Kurz darauf tauchen jedoch die Sternritter Bazz-B, NaNaNa Najahkoop, Pepe und der unbenannte männliche Sternritter, welcher gegen Kyoraku gekämpft hatte, auf, und wollen den Mädchen ihre "Beute" streitig machen, um von Yhwach belohnt zu werden. Im selben Augenblick strahlt jedoch vom Turm, auf dem Yhwach, Haschwald und Uryu stehen, ein helles Licht aus, und Yhwach spricht zu Ichigo un dankt ihm, bei seiner Rückkehr mit dem Königlichen Schlüssel (seinem Gewand) die Barrieren zum Reioukyuu durchbrochen zu haben, sodass er den Königspalast nun stürmen könne. Ichigo rennt los und will ihn aufhalten, wird jedoch von den anwesenden Sternrittern umzingelt und in die Enge getrieben. Nur durch das unvermittelte Auftauchen von Renji, Byakuya, Rukia, Hisagi, Ikkaku und Yumichika, die sich den Quincy in den Weg stellen, gelingt es ihm, diesen zu entkommen. Trivia *Der Name Ichigo kann auf viele unterschiedliche Arten gelesen, interpretiert und übersetzt werden. Die erste Kanji-Silbe, 一 (Ichi) kann Eins bedeuten, die zweite Silbe, go, kann, rein von der Aussprache, nicht aber von dem Schriftzeichen her, Fünf bedeuten. So könnte sein Name rein von der Aussprache Eins Fünf lauten. Der gesamte Name könnte auf Japanisch von der Aussprache her auch Erdbeere (engl.: Straw'berry''') bedeuten, weswegen er von Mashiro Kuna oft ''Berry-tan (''-tan'' dient in der Animeszene meist eine niedliche Vermenschlichung einer Sache und stammt aus der Verniedlichung ''-chan'') genannt wird. Jedoch wurde Ichigo von seinem Vater Isshin gesagt, dass er den Namen Ichigo erhielt, damit er alles beschützen kann, was er möchte. Dies lässt auf die Namensbedutung Der Beschützer schließen, die auch von den Kanji her passt. Ichigo selbst sagt in Episode 021 zu Jidanbō, dass das Ichi für erster Preis und das go für Schutzengel stehen. *Bisherige Spitznamen sind: Ichi-nii und Onii-chan (seine Schwestern), Ichi-Ichi (Yachiru) Berry-tan (Mashiro), Itsygo (Nel) und König (Hollow-Ichigo). Von Dordonii wird/wurde er außerdem niño genannt und von Aizen "Ryokajunge". *Für seine Persönlichkeit wurde ihm das Lied "News From The Front" von Bad Religion aus dem Album "Stranger Than Fiction" zugeordnet. *In Japan kommen Blutgruppen Bedeutungen über die Persönlichkeit zu. Ichigos Blutgruppe A0 werden die positiven Eigenschaften Aufrichtigkeit, Einfühlsamkeit und Schöpferischkeit sowie die negativen Eigenschaften zu große Ernsthaftigkeit und Anspruch zugeschrieben. *Wie in der ersten Episode des Anime zu sehen ist, besitzt Ichigo eine Gitarre. Im ersten Kapitel des Manga sah man einen Baseballschläger in seinem Zimmer. Von daher ist es möglich, dass sowohl das Baseball- als auch das Gitarre spielen Hobbies von Ichigo sind. *Er lässt sich die Haare meistens von seiner Schwester Yuzu schneiden, da er es hasst, dass die Leute beim Friseur ihn immer auf seine ungewöhnliche Haarfarbe ansprechen. *An seiner Zimmertür hängt ein Schild, welches eine "15" zeigt. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf seinen Vornamen zu sein. *Er mag eng am Körper anliegende Hosen und Pullover. *Er isst besonders gern Schokolade und Karashi Mentaiko (=scharf schmeckender Rogen vom Alaska-Seelachs) *Zu seinen Lieblingsprominenten zählen Mike Ness und Al Pacino. *Die Persönlichkeit, für die er den meisten Respekt empfindet, ist William Shakespeare. *Kein anderer Charakter hat, während der Bleach-Storyline, soviele Kämpfe (Offscreen-Kämpfe zählen nicht) gekämpft wie Ichigo. *Ichigo war der beliebteste Charakter in Bleach im 1., 2. und 3. Popularitätsvotum, kam beim vierten Popularitätsvotum jedoch nur noch auf Platz 3. *Ichigos Zanpakutō, Zangetsu, kam beim Zanpakutō-Popularitätsvoum auf Platz 3, sein Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, schaft es auf Rang 10. *Ichigo wurde schon von einigen Charaktern mit Kaien Shiba verglichen im Bezug auf Aussehen und Persönlichkeit, jedoch weder haben Ganju Shiba noch Kūkaku Shiba, beide Geschwister von Kaien, jemals einen deraritegn Verlgleich gemacht. *Im Manga, nachdem Ichigo einen von Grand Fishers Tentakel abgeschlagen hatte, hat er auch dessen Arm abgetrennt um so Karin zu retten. Im Anime hat jedoch Eikichirō Saidō Grand Fisher den Arm abgeschnitten. *Im Manga, Nachdem Ichigo seine Kampf gegen Byakuya Kuchiki gewonnen hatte, hat er einen Freudenschrei über seinen Sieg von sich gegeben bevor er zusammenbrach. Im Anime hingegen schreit Ichigo vor Schmerzen nach seinem Sieg. *Die Wunden die Ichigo beim Visoredtraining mit Hiyori Sarugaki zugefügt wurden, sind im Manga nicht konsequent gezeichnet zu sehen bzw. veränderen die Wunden sich von Seite zu Seite, Panel zu Panel, verschwinden mal und tauchen dann ein paar Seiten später wieder auf. Im Anime ist dies nicht zu sehen, da dort die Wunden gänzlich weggelassen wurden. *Als Ichigo im Kampf gegen Ulquiorra Cifer seine neue Hollow-Gestellt erlangt, zeigen die Skizze auf der jeweils letzten Seite der entsprpechenden Kapitel, dass Ichigo Stellvertreter-Shinigami-Abzeichen zerbrochen ist.Kapitel 350-352 *In Kapitel 499 hat Ichigos Bankais Tsuba seine vorherige Form und ist nicht zackig und gebogen wie es zu jenem Zeitpunkt hätte sein müssen. *Im Manga hat sein Reiatsu die Farbe gold, im Anime wird es blau dargestellt. *In der drei Bändigen Light Novel-Serie zu Bleach, "Can't Fear Your Own World" der nach dem Kampf mit Yhwach spielt, wird erwähnt, dass Ichigo ein potenzieller Kandidant für die Position als neuer Geisteskönig ist. **Dies wird auch im Manga angedeutet, so gibt Shunsui Kyōraku jeden von Ichigos Freunden im Diesseits je ein Soul Ticket, mit dem sie zur Soul Society hin und wieder zurück ins Diesseits reisen können wann immer sie wollen, was Shunsui mit den Worten kommentiert, dass Ichigo bzw. seine Seele wahrscheinlich in absehbarer Zeit für immer in der Soul Society bleiben wird. **Auch Ichibei Hyōsubes Bitte, dass Ichigo Yhwach solange aufhalten soll wie es ihm möglich sei mit allen Mittel die er habe, er Ichigo jedoch nicht explizit darum bittet Yhwach auch um jeden Preis zu töten weißt draufhin, dass Ichibei Ichigo bewusst in den Tod schicken wollte, damit dessen Seele für immer in der Soul Society verweilen würde und Ichigo so als neuer Nachfolger des Geisteskönigs werden könne in dem er dessen Position einnehmen würde. Referenzen Navigation ca:Ichigo Kurosaki cs:Ichigo Kurosaki en:Ichigo Kurosaki es:Ichigo Kurosaki fr:Ichigo Kurosaki hu:Kurosaki Ichigo id:Ichigo Kurosaki it:Ichigo Kurosaki ja:黒崎一護 ms:Ichigo Kurosaki nl:Ichigo Kurosaki pl:Ichigo Kurosaki pt:Ichigo Kurosaki pt-br:Ichigo Kurosaki ru:Ичиго Куросаки tr:Kurosaki Ichigo vi:Ichigo Kurosaki Category:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Category:Mensch Category:Shinigami Kategorie:Quincy Category:Visored Kategorie:Männlich Category:Familie Kurosaki Kategorie:Xcution Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime